conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Early History of The Empire of Nárdunn
=About= Here follows an attempt to devise the early history of the Nárdunnian Empire as chronicled by the late Scholar Villí =Of The First Ages of The Empire by Villí= As is customary P.S stands for Pasanthûz Sûl, that is passing of the sun, also Anté stands for before. ~ Late Scholar Villí Anté-P.S 22 Arrival of Men in Caroth. PS 8 United Assault by the man tribes against the Carothinians PS 12, Spring The Franskún tribe form a treaty with the Carothinians and are given to patrol and rule the lands of Mar-Mar, now renamed Franskúnia. Alliance established. PS 12, Winter The Bachrian tribe storm the capital of the Carothinians, Rooroth and take CarRai Rab the Twelfth hostage. They plunder the town vault and receive in exchange for the leader of the Carothinians the lands known as Bar-Àntras and thousands of vifinstenn. Peace. PS 14, Autumn The Carothinians sue peace with the Narrmani and cede the lands of northern Caroth to them. Franskúnia under attack by the *Alamanuz after territorial disputes. PS 14, Winter *Alamanuz tribe sue peace with the Franskún tribe, they take control over northern Franskúnia. Under attack by the Carothinians PS 16, Summer Defeat of united Carothinian and Franskún forces force the Peace of Sturrívejja, *Alamanuz return Northern Franskúnia to the Franskún and are given the lands named Vesives. PS 24 Crowning of Thajírik in Vesives. Treaty of Maumin, Bar-Àntras and Franskúnia are united, now known under the name of Bar-Franskúnia. Franzk,first leader of the Franskún dies. Tension rises between the *Alamanuz and the Narrmani. PS 29 The Second Coming of Man, forty ships arrive in Hamristad in Franskúnia. Granted free passage by the Franskún. Leave to the south, led by Comes Uliuric. Later founds Inali. PS 32 Car Bit XVI completes the map of Caroth. Bar-Franskúnia now officially Kingdom of Franskúnia. PS 35 War between *Alamanuz and Narrmani. PS 38 Battle of Nam-Nam, King Thajírik is knocked of his horse and later crushed by it. *Alamanuz take control over Hölm, capital of the Narrmani. Narrmani territory is annexed to *Alamanuz. PS 38, Spring King Ajírik crowned, Capital of *Alamanuz moved from Tusse to Berilun. The long peace PS 120 Franskúnia in chaos, deadly disease erupts and soon spreads to all the cities, 70% of population dead. PS 122 Capital of the *Alamanuz is moved from Berilun to Hölm. PS 123 Revolts all over Franskúnia, Franzikus King, son of Franzk I is murdered in his chambers in the capital Franskún. PS 125 Kingdom of Franskúnia disbanded, small kingdoms erupt all over Franskúnia. PS 127 *Alamanuz take the cities of Kusiz, Ripas, Nadmoria. PS 160 Citystates of Vikom, Siz, Hessilû, Nabûrant, Hamristad, Salz vow to protect each other. PS 167 The citystate alliance attack Inali to the south, completely assimilates the Nainamor culture to the south. Comes Uliuric the Second perishes while defending Inali. PS 170 Conquering of neighboring citystates. PS 198 The Vikom-Salz nation rises out of the military alliance, compromises twenty large cities. PS 210 Royal marriage with the *Alamanuz, Vikom-Salz receive Kusiz as a gift. PS 245 *Alamanuz and Vikom-Salz form union, Hölmische Alarisch Kajarsrikí is founded in the border city of Narûdûnnaz. PS 332 *Narrmani tribe leader Turunísse revolts against the H.a.K and goes east with his people. Later founds Tiris'tal(Turunísses Dale). PS 406 The city of Hessilû becomes part of Vikom, Vikom-Hessilû, now largest city. PS 410 Capital of H.a.K moved from Salz-Siz to Vikom-Hessilû. PS 573 Carothinian Empire Collapses. PS 574, Winter A dark year, disease breaks out, decimates the population oncemore. PS 576 Reform of Narûdûnn, Cities gain more autonomy. PS 620 Wikomt-Hesslû acquires former Carothinian territory, criticized by other cities. PS 710 Ancient Capital of Franskúnia, Franskún is revived as a sister city of Salz-Siz. PS 912 Salz, Siz and Franskún are divided amongst the Friddí family. PS 916 Wihem the Scholar finishes a map with the largest cities of the H.a.K Empire PS 920 Bachrian lord Arrour marries lady Aluni of the Vesi family. Bach integrates the Vesi *Alamanuz family. PS 1080 First Imperial Council held in Nardúnn, Decision of more integrated military is taken. PS 1087 Second Imperial Council also held in Nardúnn, Prince-Electors are chosen from the families of Friddí, Wilhiz, Hessan, Bach, Uilus. PS 1095 First Emperor elected by the Prince-Electors. PS 1095, Summer Emperor Carliz I of Wilhiz crowned in Nardúnn. H.a.K also becomes known as the Carulian Empire. PS 1102 Capital of the H.a.K moves to Nardúnn. PS 1150, Winter Carliz I of Wilhiz passes away. PS 1150, Spring Fifth Imperial Council held in Nardúnn. PS 1150, Winter Lord Alajírik the Alamann from the Bach family is crowned Emperor Alajírik I of Bach. First decree changes the name of the H.a.K to Hölmische Rooische Eifríistatuz. H.R.E formed, capital moved to former carothinian settlement Roo-roth. PS 1399 Roo-Roth deemed unsuitable for life after discovery of glowing green stones. Capital moved to Salz. PS 1402 Standard Language High Mannish evolves from a local Roo-Roth dialect. PS 1495 Salz renamed to Aftemar in High Mannish PS 1607 Franskún and Siz become one city under Imperial directive 4022. PS 1627 Population hits a new low, lands east of Vesirâs are abandoned. PS 1632 Lord Iohannús of Nardúnn with mixed descent from Alamanuz, Bachrian and Franskún is elected Emperor of the H.R.E, crowned in Nardúnn. PS 1635-1667 The Golden Age, under the rule of Iohannús, population goes up, science advances, life slowly returning to the abandoned cities to the east. PS 1678, Winter Emperor Iohannús is murdered, assassin never caught. PS 1678, Spring Tenth Imperial Council held in Nardúnn, Proposal to rename the Empire in honour of the late emperor is accepted. Due to a typographical error the name of the Empire is now The Empire of Nárdunn. Prince-Electors elect Airik of the Verjeflût, first Narrmani to sit on the throne. PS 1700 Re-populated cities east of Vesirâs are under attack from The Nation of Tiris'tal. Emperor Airik leads army and perishes but slays the enemy king Nilssí. * End of Early History (see Late History of The Empire of Nárdunn) Category:Timelines Category:Caroth